<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Ties by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989595">Blood Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Togainu no Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira/Rin is the main ship and Akira/Shiki is the sexual content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood As Lube, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced to Watch - Helpless Loved One Watches, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Serious Injuries, past Kazui/Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira said he would never abandon anyone ever again. Rin told Akira that he needed to trust him. </p><p>When Akira comes to help Rin, Rin wishes deeply that Akira had stayed behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira/Rin (Togainu no Chi), Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts">HandmaidenOfHorror</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The katana in Rin's hands feels unnatural, unwieldy. It's entirely different than the twin stilettos that Rin usually favors. Its heft weighs heavily as he swings at Shiki, and the wound on his left leg aches as he narrowly dodges Shiki's smooth arc. Even though his half-brother is wounded, Rin is finding it challenging to keep up with him. </p><p>But now, for the first time, he's actually managing himself fine so far. He's always struggled to be Shiki's equal, to have Shiki notice him. Now, Shiki's full attention is on Rin, fighting him like an equal. (That "handicap" comment is something that Rin will let slide. Shiki might be handicapped due to his injury, but Rin is hurt too. It's hardly a big deal.) Shiki's normally cool eyes blaze with a fiery passion, slicing through the cold, wet air. Rin parries the attack, staring him straight in the eyes. Their mutual hate for each other curls around them, as if shaved off by their aggressive blows at each other. </p><p>One of them is going to die today. Excitement roars in Rin's ears. He doesn't want to die, but if this is the end... then at least he's going out with a bang. </p><p>He jumps back and watches Shiki flick back his wet hair. "Getting tired? Your form is pathetic." </p><p>"Haha, I could say the same of you!" Shiki's trying to hide it, but his wounded arm is definitely getting to him. Rin readjusts the katana in his hands. "Who's the motherfucking king now?" </p><p>Shiki narrows his eyes in contempt and mild amusement. "Hmph." He stands straight, brandishing his own katana, and lunges forward. </p><p>Rin is about to make his move when he hears a voice behind him. </p><p>"Rin!" </p><p>Rin freezes, and that is the worst mistake he could have possibly made. Shiki's sword slices through the flesh of Rin's left leg, deeply injuring him. </p><p>The adrenaline keeps the worst of the pain at bay for now, but Rin knows from the sound of metal ripping through him that the wound is not good. He loses his sense of balance, for one, and staggers, trying to keep most of his weight on his right leg until he can assess the damage. But that's not the most important thing. "Akira!" Rin calls as he quickly turns his head. The katana he was holding clatters against the pavement. </p><p>Akira stands a few meters behind Rin, his knife in his hand. "I couldn't just leave you behind. I'm not going to let you die!" </p><p>"That's not the point!" Rin cries, fear and righteous anger and betrayal pulsing through his veins, flowing down his calf. The heat of his blood running across his skin onto the pavement finally starts to sink in to his cold skin. This is bad. Rin's really going to have to scramble to make this work - he's losing a lot of blood. Shiki must have hit something serious. "You didn't trust me!" </p><p>Something flashes in Akira's eyes - regret? - and he focuses his gaze on Shiki. "We have to move forward," he tells Rin. "No time for regret now!" </p><p>Rin wishes it was as easy for him to say. He's starting to regret opening his heart again. It wouldn't have hurt as much if Akira got hurt - especially not in the same place where Kazui was murdered. </p><p>Rin falls back on the wet concrete, watching helplessly as Akira charges Shiki. His head is spinning. Akira hasn't fought Shiki before, doesn't know exactly what he was up against. Akira's a pretty decent fighter for sure, but doubt plagues Rin's mind. If Pesikoshka was unable to defeat Shiki as a group, then what chance does Akira have...? </p><p>Not much, it turns out. </p><p>Akira's head is glowing too hot with emotion. He's too focused on aiming at Shiki's weak spots, trying to avenge Rin, and he completely ignores Shiki's own movements and leaves himself wide open. It doesn't take long for Akira to get pinned against the fence - the same way that Pesikoshka was all those years ago, the same way <em>Kazui</em> was when Shiki stabbed him through. Rin isn't sure if he should feel grateful or deeply alarmed that it doesn't seem as if Shiki's katana stabbed through any of Akira's vital organs. It seems to have impaled the muscle of his right arm. Akira groans loudly, writhing in pain, as Shiki looms over him. Akira's knife falls with a clatter to the ground, and Shiki kicks it underneath the fence, out of reach. </p><p>Rin wants to turn away. Rin can't do anything but watch helplessly. </p><p>"Hm. Disappointing." Shiki regards Akira with disdain as he pulls the katana out of Akira's arm. Akira is in too much pain to react. Blood stains the inner white fur of his jacket. "If only you hadn't gotten distracted by the weed over here. Then you might have been an actually interesting opponent." He sighs, shaking his head. "Can't be helped." </p><p>"Get the fuck off of him!" Rin screams. His head is spinning. </p><p>Shiki turns his head towards Rin and quirks an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that? It's your fault that he's here. I'm not going to coddle you just because we share a measly amount of blood." He rips open Akira's jacket. Fear lights up Akira's eyes, and Rin recalls what happened the night before. There was no fear there, even when Rin should have waited until he knew for certain that Akira wanted it. Everything felt good. Rin believed, in that moment, that everything would be okay. What a foolish dream that was. "You know what?" Shiki says, smirking. "I think we should have a bit of fun. What do you think?" he asks, turning back to Akira. His gloved hand strokes Akira's cheek. </p><p>Akira struggles and pushes back against Shiki, but Shiki holds him in place against the fence. Despite his own injuries, he's managing to hold strong. "Stop!!" Rin yells. He tries to will himself to stand, but falls back on his ass before he can even put the weight on his feet. His left leg is really messed up. "Dammit," Rin groans, tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>Shiki chuckles to himself as he yanks down Akira's torn jeans. "Both of you should know better than this. Don't you understand? The true thrill of battle only comes from being at the top. Nothing else matters. You play games, but aren't ready to understand the true weight of death and defeat." Akira clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, but otherwise doesn't respond as his underwear is also pulled off of him, revealing his flaccid penis. Shiki smirks. "Oh, so you're still fighting it." He roughly grasps onto Akira's dick and starts stroking it, almost too quickly. Akira turns his face away as Shiki bites down on his neck. "Submit to me," Shiki commands. "Then your end will come swiftly." </p><p>Rin trembles at the words, remembering Kazui's form, limp against the fence. Blood had trickled out of his mouth. He can't let the same thing happen to Akira. "Akira, wait - " he starts, trying to stand again. Pain bolts through his leg and a fresh gush of blood soaks through his shorts as he struggles to his knees. "Fuck," he sobs. It's... worse than he was expecting. He didn't hear anything break inside of him when Shiki sliced through him, but Rin is pretty sure that he's never going to walk normally again. His leg might not even survive this. </p><p>... If he and Akira can make it through tonight in the first place. That's the first thing that Rin should be worrying about. </p><p>Something appears to cross Shiki's mind, and he grins. Finally, after Akira has become half-hard, Shiki removes his hand from Akira's crotch and pulls off his glove, shoving it in his long coat. "I have an idea. Hold still." Shiki dips two fingers inside of the gash on Akira's arm. Akira visibly flinches at this, but he does not react otherwise. "Interesting," Shiki says mildly, slowly removing his fingers from Akira's wound. Then, without any sort of warning, he repositions Akira against the fence, tilting his hips towards Shiki's waist. Rin knows what this means, and his eyes widen. Akira must know as well, and he opens his eyes, but he's doing a good job at hiding his fear everything considered. Shiki pushes both of his bloody fingers into Akira's hole, and Akira doesn't make a sound, even if Rin can see his thighs tensing on either side of Shiki's hips. </p><p>"Don't!" Rin yells, but he's not able to find the strength in him to stand. It must hurt like hell, Rin thinks, as he watches as Akira gets finger-fucked by his brother. Shiki smirks, thrusting his fingers relentlessly. Rin has seen Shiki do this before, but only a few times. He usually doesn't play with his food. He's really taking his time on this occasion. It must not be just for his own pleasure, then. He's doing this to hurt Rin. </p><p>Anger and despair pulse through Rin's veins. </p><p>"I should have done this with the pest's old lover, too," Shiki murmurs to himself. "Maybe that really would have put him in his place. Don't you think?" he asks Akira pointedly. </p><p>"You're not... going to break me," Akira says, glaring at Shiki, even though his body has reacted to Shiki's touch. His cock stands at half-mast. Rin's heart aches for Akira. How dare Shiki do this to him? How dare Shiki make it so Akira's body has to respond in such a humiliating way?</p><p>"We'll see about that." Shiki pulls his fingers out of Akira, and Akira's body tightens. Even before the worst happens, Akira knows what's to come, and his body fights against the inevitable. Rin pushes against his right knee, trying to lift his left leg, but makes no progress. </p><p>When Shiki pushes his cock inside of Akira, Akira presses his head back against the fence, but otherwise does not react. He stares at Shiki with a flame in his eyes, the desire to endure, to overcome, reading clear on his face. This spurs Rin forward. If Akira's not giving up, then he can't either. He has to think. There must be a way... </p><p>The katana. It's out of reach, but maybe...</p><p>Rin scrapes his knees as he inches forward along the ground, grimacing as all the heat in his body seems to flow towards his wound. Akira, too, is enduring. Shiki fucks into him relentlessly, as if using Akira like a toy. He might as well be. Shiki doesn't view Akira or Rin as humans; they're just things that get in his way. The thought sends an unexpected bolt of strength through Rin. He can't let Shiki win. He can't let Shiki do this to Akira. </p><p>The Akira that is pressed against the fence barely looks like the Akira that Rin made love to the night before. The mechanism of "sex" is happening to him, but nothing else is the same. His face is pale and expressionless as Shiki squeezes onto his arm, agitating Akira's wound. Akira writhes and moans in pain, which only seems to egg Shiki on more. He pounds into Akira with great force, making the fence rattle behind Akira. Rin can see them copulating, Shiki's cock sliding into Akira's abused hole. Shiki groans and sucks a painful-looking hickey onto Akira's neck. </p><p>As he does this, Akira makes eye contact with Rin. Rin reaches forward, his fingers brushing against the hilt of the katana that Shiki gave him less than an hour ago. It's going to be so satisfying to kill him with this blade. </p><p>Rin has to do this. Rin <em>will</em> save Akira. This won't be like Pesikoshka again. Akira isn't Kazui. Rin will prove it himself. </p><p>Against his own body's wishes, Rin pushes himself up onto his feet, finally willing himself to ignore the pain. He's unsteady, but it doesn't matter. As long as he can get to Akira... as long as he can do this one thing before expiring... then it'll be fine. If he lives afterwards, that's just a bonus. </p><p>He walks forward, quickly, silently, just like a tomcat. "Do you think that I should fuck his dead corpse next?" Shiki croons in Akira's ear as he fucks Akira forcefully. The chain-link fence rattles behind Akira, and Akira moans. "Maybe that would turn you on more than what I'm doing now." </p><p>"Over my dead body!" Rin yells, and just as Shiki starts to turn around, Rin pulls him off of Akira with a strength that he didn't know that he had. Shiki's surprised expression quickly turns into annoyance, and then - </p><p>His eyes open wide as Rin plunges Shiki's katana into Shiki's heart. Shiki glances down at the red dripping along the long, silver blade, and then collapses as Rin yanks it out of him. Rin's blood mixes with Shiki's on the pavement as he pants heavily, the blade in his hand feeling much heavier than it did even a minute ago. The amount of blood makes it unambiguous. </p><p>It's over. Rin falls to his knees. His leg hurts like hell. </p><p>"Rin!" Akira struggles to pull up his pants and rushes to Rin's side. His gait is slightly uneven. Nobody came out of this unscathed. That's how it always was with Shiki... everybody always got hurt around him... and now it's over. Relief washes over Rin. He's finally done it, both for himself and his dead comrades. "Are you all right?" </p><p>Rin's vision starts to get fuzzy. "Kinda lightheaded, but I'm happy you're here..." </p><p>Akira frowns deeply and tears off the right arm of his jacket, sinking down to his knees. "I'm going to try to stop the bleeding. We'll be okay." Something wraps around Rin's leg, and the blood flowing down his leg starts slowing. Even though the rain is cold, and Rin is freezing from the loss of so much blood, Akira's body feels warm close against his. </p><p>"Did you... see Motomi before you left?" Rin asks. </p><p>"... The Divide will be closing soon," Akira says after a moment. "Nikkouren won't be welcoming refugees after that. At least that's what the old man said." </p><p>"Okay." Rin leans against Akira. "We should... rest a minute. Do you think you can help me walk when I've got some of my strength back?" </p><p>"Yeah." Akira runs his blood-stained fingers through Rin's hair. "Tell me when you're ready." </p><p>Rin smiles up warmly at Akira, and he leans up for a tender kiss. "Okay," he says. His body feels sore, but he can't stop now. There's so much to be done. "Let's get out of here. Fuck Toshima." </p><p>"Fuck Toshima," Akira agrees, and he helps Rin to his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>